


midnight

by H0ETRY



Series: taeyoung and seongmin witch adventures!! [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Witches, hyeongjun is barely in this he’s literally mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0ETRY/pseuds/H0ETRY
Summary: seongmin is woken up by a loud thud.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kang Minhee, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Series: taeyoung and seongmin witch adventures!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> will definitely have spelling and grammatical errors as i literally can’t spell or use the correct grammar. um anyways seongtae <3 i hope you all enjoy!!

it's about one in the morning when seongmin heads to bed. he spent the whole night doing a project he had put off, and realized, when he was eating snacks in bed as he watched his favorite videos, that the project was due tuesday. he still had two days, but he had plans on sunday, and he never liked doing work after school on mondays. he was tired enough on mondays, doing school work would just make it worse.

he showered around twelve, his hair was damp now. he should’ve dried it but he was tired and just wanted to lay in his comfy bed, and curl up in his soft blanket. 

he’s half asleep when he hears a thud. it scares him, and he jumps, sitting in his bed. seongmins eyes grow wide, there is a boy in the middle of his room. 

“what the fuck?!” seongmin yells. not too loud, his parents are asleep. then again maybe he should scream, there is a random boy in his room right now.

“what?” the boy looks up when he hears seongmin speak. he then looks around, clearly confused as to where he’s at. “this is not the backyard.” the boy says. seongmin stares at the boy like he’s crazy. the boy then stands up, arms stretching.

seongmin opens his mouth to speak, but immediately closes it. the boy seems just as confused as him, not only that his hair is messy and his face looks a little dirty.

“i'm so sorry! im not like a murder or something! i swear! i was just practicing my teleportation and i fucked up again, i meant to teleport to my backyard not.. wherever this is!” the boy looks stressed. seongmin relaxes a little, the boy seems harmless.

“are you..” seongmin trails off.

“huh?” the boy asks, tilting his head to the side. “oh! yes! yes i'm a witch! i'm so sorry really!” seongmin just stares at the boy. “um.. are you okay? oh my god did i do something? i mean of course i did i literally just teleported in your room at ass o’clock. look i promise you im not—“

“i believe you,” seongmin cuts the boy off. “it's just, im extremely tired right now so i can’t really tell if this is a dream or not.” the boy smiles. its a light smile, and really pretty. he has dimples, and it makes seongmins heart beat quicker.  _ screw my love for dimples. they are so damn adorable. _

“oh well this is real! i think, unless hyeongjun is messing with my dreams again. and i'm seriously so sorry.” seongmin nods.

“you’re fine teleportation.. is hard?” he feels stupid, seongmin isn’t a witch so he wouldn’t know if teleportation was really hard. the boy smiles however, wider and bigger than before. its cute.

“it is but i’ll get it down, i always do.” seongmin likes how he has confidence. “i.. should go?” its comes out awkward. this whole situation right now is awkward and weird.

“yeah.” seongmin says quietly. the boy scratches his head. then he’s standing up, wobbles a little but catches himself. “bye..” the boy sends seongmin one last smile, along with a wave. seongmin blinks, and the boy is gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


its not his first encounter with a witch. seongmin knew witches, at his school they had a few. they were nice, seongmin assumed. they were upperclassmen so he couldn’t really speak to them, but he never heard anything bad about them, really it seemed everyone liked them. 

seongmins mother, one of her coworkers is a witch. seongmins mom said the lady was nice, and old. seongmin never met the woman but he did remember how when his birthday came around she wrote him a birthday letter his mom gave him. it was really nice, and seongmin felt a bit embarrassed at the thought of his mother speaking about him at work.

there weren't a lot of witches where he lived, it seemed a lot of witches mostly lived in the city and seongmin lives in the country. a small quiet town where not a lot happens. it was a boring place to live but seongmin dealt with it. 

seongmin wonders if the boy lives in his town, or if he teleported into his room from somewhere far away. he wonders if he’ll ever see him again, and he wonders if he teleported back home safely.

  
  
  
  


seongmin meets the boy again. its midnight when seongmin hears a thud. seongmin is downstairs this time however, he was eating some food before. seongmin is glad his parents were working late tonight, and wouldn’t be home till tomorrow morning. 

he hurries to his room, and once he enters he sees the same boy from before, sitting on his floor, legs crossed. he’s pouting. he looks confused and annoyed. seongmin clears his throat, to catch the boy’s attention.

“oh.” the boy says, “no wonder this place looked familiar.” 

“teleportation again?” seongmin asks quietly.

“yeah.. sorry… i don’t know why i keep coming here.. wherever this is.” 

“nagyu,” seongmin answers, “right now you are in a home located in nagyu.” the boy lets out a sigh.

“oh well then i'm actually where i live.. well glad to know i'm not teleporting to seoul like before.” the boy smiles to himself. “next time i practice teleportation i’ll really try my hardest to not come here again.. especially since i always do my magic at night. i'm really sorry i keep disturbing you.” he apologizes.

“It's fine, actually I'm glad to know last week wasn’t a dream.” 

“i told you it wasn’t.”

“i had taken sleep medicine that night, i seriously thought i was hallucinating or something.” 

“do you struggle to sleep?” 

“sometimes.” the boy hums at seongmins response. they fall into a silence, the boy still sitting in the middle of the floor. his hand fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist. seongmin cringes at the awkward air that fills the room.

“i should go.” the boy says. “i hope you don’t struggle to sleep tonight.”

“thanks, i hope you get home safely.” the boy nods and smiles.

“goodnight!” once again, he’s gone in a blink. seongmin can’t help but feel a bit disappointed when he’s alone in his room again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


seongmin doesn't see the boy again, at least not for awhile. to be honest, seongmin couldn't help but feel disappointed when he wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night by the boy.  _ I guess he got his teleportation under control.  _

he should be happy he won’t be disturbed anymore, but truthfully he wanted to see the boy again. the boy seemed to be around his age, he looked young, and he was cute. cute because his hair was a light brown, and his skin was slightly tanned, and the two nights he came his hair was a little messy and curly. it looked nice, he looked nice.

seongmin huffs, turning on his side so he’s facing the way.  _ I shouldn’t be thinking about a stranger like this. It's weird. _

“what's weird?” seongmin lets out a sound that doesn’t even sound human. he sits up, eyes wide. “shit! sorry i scared you again!” seongmin sinks a little, and then lets out a relieved sigh when he sees it's the boy from before. 

“you almost gave me a heart attack..” seongmin breathes out. the boy gives an apologetic smile. “did you teleport to the wrong place again?” the apologetic smile turns into a grin. 

“actually no! i’ve actually mastered it now, you know being that amazing witch I am.” the boy shows off. his shoulders rise a little, showing he’s proud and happy. seongmin smiles, happy for the boy.

“oh, that's good then.” 

“yeah i know, i'm thinking of learning pyrokinesis next, but i don’t know fire seems a little scary? and it’s annoying.” 

“annoying?”

“yeah, it take awhile to learn. however like i said before, i'm amazing.  _ i'm kim _ taeyoung. im literally the baddest bitch.” seongmin can’t help but laugh. its cute, how the boy talks about himself. “what?”

“nothing, you’re just really funny.” seongmin tells him. “your name… kim taeyoung?” he says it slowly. it feels weird to say it, he’s only thought of him as the boy. the boy, taeyoung, nods his head.

“yep! what about you?”

“ahn seongmin..” taeyoung mutters. “you have a pretty name.” seongmin feels his face heat up, and he really hopes taeyoung can’t see the blush on his cheeks. a familiar silence falls over them, but its not really awkward. its comfortable. 

“wait.. did you read my mind?” seongmin asks. he realizes it late. taeyoung lets out a small laugh, scratches the nape of his neck. 

“no..?” seongmin gives taeyoung a look. “ok i did! but i only did it to see if you were awake or not! i swear i won't do it again.” 

“again?”

“yeah..” taeyoung says softly. “i.. um well.. i'm here right? and i said i’ve got my teleportation under control hm?” seongmin nods. “well.. I actually teleported here by choice! because.. i wanted to say something..” seongmin sits quietly. 

“do you.. god this is so weird.. okay, do you want to be friends? i mean you probably don’t, and you probably wish i wasn’t even here right now. i mean all of this is so weird so i apologize for that. I can leave right now if you want? you don’t have to give me an answer, i just thought you were cute and seemed nice? so i wanted to know if you wanted to be friends and if not then i’ll leave you alone—”

“no, don’t leave.” seongmin says, cutting taeyoung off. he pushes the covers off of him, walking over to taeyoung. he sits down in front of him, smiling. “i think you’re nice too, and funny. so yeah, i’d like to be friends with you!” 

taeyoungs eyes light up, “really?” seongmin nods.

“of course!” seongmin laughs. taeyoung pulls seongmin into a hug, catching him of guard, but he hugs back. 

“this is cool, i’ve never been friends with a regular person before— _ i mean _ this is the first time i’ve ever been friends with someone who isn’t a witch.” they pull away from the hug, staring at each other.

“well, i'm glad to be your first non-witch friend. you’re my first witch friend.” seongmin teased. taeyoung beams. 

“i think we’ll get along really well.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


they do get along well. the rest of the night, they spend it talking. seongmin laughs a lot. taeyoung makes a lot of jokes, about him being a witch and his magic. taeyoung tells him that before he started to teleport to his house, taeyoung once teleported in the middle of the road. taeyoung was extremely thankful it was around three in the morning, so not many cars were out.

it was around two when taeyoung decided he should leave. one because it looked like seongmin was getting tired, and two because taeyoung knew he couldn’t be away from his home for too long. seongmin feels a little sad when taeyoung says he has to leave, but he doesn’t say anything.

taeyoung leaves with a small wave and a “see you later.” 

he does see him later. taeyoung comes around on the weekends, and not so late anymore. around 10, so that he can leave around 12:30. seongmin wished taeyoung would stay longer, he liked talking to taeyoung.

seongmin had never talked to someone this much. seongmin didn’t really have friends, at least he didn’t believe he did. at school he just spent his time focusing in class, and studying, and doing homework. he didn’t really have time to hangout with people.

although there was one boy, kang minhee. he was an upperclassmen, a year above seongmin. sometimes minhee would eat lunch with him, or they would study together, and last year when their school went on a trip, they were partners.

maybe he could consider minhee a friend,  _ but what if he doesn’t see me as a friend? he probably just views me as an acquaintance.  _

“i don’t think so,” taeyoung says when seongmin tells him about minhee. “this minhee boy sounds nice! you said he’s kind of shy right? so maybe that's why he seems a bit distant. why don’t you ask him if you’re friends or not?” 

seongmin scrunches up his nose, “that's.. weird.” he murmured. “he’ll think I'm insane or something!” taeyoung giggles.

“no he won’t!” taeyoung huffs, “im 100% sure he won’t, so i think you should ask. then you’ll have another friend!”

“i don’t know..” seongmin fiddles with his fingers. “maybe i’ll ask, but no promises!” seongmin says firmly. taeyoung hums happily. 

“i’ll take it!”

  
  
  


so, once the next school week comes around, seongmin finds himself nervously waiting for minhee. they planned to study together today, exams were nearing for the end of this semester, and minhee was excellent in math, something seongmin struggled with sometimes. 

when minhee arrives at the library, seongmin doesn’t see nor hear him sit down next to him. its not until minhee clears his throat does seongmin notice him.

seongmin jumps slightly. “you okay?” minhee asks. 

“yeah i just didn’t hear you..” seongmin says sheepishly. “um before we start studying, can i ask you a question. minhee immediately smiles, his calm nature showing.

“of course.” seongmin takes a minute to speak, but minhee waits patiently.

“ok.. so well i made a new friend recently, right? he’s really nice, and i'm actually shocked he wanted to be friends but anyways, we’ve been hanging out a lot recently and I started to think..”

“oh my gosh you have a crush!” minhee blurts. seongmin splutters.

“what? no! where did you even get that from?” 

“I don't know, I just thought that was what you were leading up to. such a shame you don’t though, i think you’d be adorable in a relationship.” seongmin blushes, looking away from minhee. “what were you going to say?”

“oh yeah, well i started to wonder if i had any friends. i don’t know, i worry alot, about stupid things, and this is one of them. i started to list all the people who i could possibly be friends with but i could never really feel comfortable saying yes because what if they don’t see me as a friend? what if they just see me as someone they talk to every now and then?”

minhee nods, to show that he was listening. “and i thought about you. we talk a bit, sit at lunch together, and study together so I thought maybe we were friends but.. do you see me as a friend? I don't want to say we're friends if that's not how you see it…”

minhee stays silent for awhile, like he’s trying to process everything seongmin just said. then he smiles not long after. “i understand that way of thinking, i used to think like that too.” seongmin feels reassured now knowing he’s not the only person who thinks like this. “and to answer your question, yes i do see you as a friend. that’s alright with you, yes?” 

seongmin smiles cheerfully, “yes.”

  
  
  


_ “see, i told you!” taeyoung says next weekend. “now you have two friends!” _


End file.
